vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morpheus
Who is Morph? Morpheus or Morph for short is a roleplayer who's character is most known to work as a bartender. He currently works at The Purple Lotus but used to previously work at The Golden Gator in Bricktown as a pianist and even substitute dancer. He's known to be a loyal worker who puts in extra hours and works extra shifts even extending above his usual employment tasks. When needed he won't hesitate to take off his shirt and dance on the stage or play the piano to provide musical entertainment. After he broke his arm Kasumi used her powers to heal him by giving him some of her demonic blood. He was restored but appears to suffer from the side effects of now slowly turning into a demon himself. History and Lore On Jan 9th, 2019 he was promoted to Bartender by Roflgator when at the same time Mute Max was demoted to Janitor, appearing to replace him. Shortly after this his previous co-worker Mute Max resigned his position and started working at the competing store 8est. He went on a date with PipPip on Jan 23rd, 2019. On Jan 27th, 2019 he was tasked with making a mess at the competing 8est store by Roflgator but was punished and punched for not performing in a satisfactory enough manner. Roflgator took out his aggression by having himself, Kasumi and Mr Killshow hit him. Although taking a beating he carried on with his remaining work dutifully. The same day he had some embarrassing interactions with a girl named Wink Wonk, dropping everything he attempted to pickup. His butterfingers and expression of kneeling to her was at first misinterpreted as a proposal to her in marriage - although being a misunderstanding she rejected his advances. He introduced his recent date Darling to his employer Roflgator on Feb 3rd, 2019. This lead to him getting involved in a love triangle drama when Mr Killshow hit on her. In reality Killshow had been sent to hit on his date by Roflgator to test her loyalty. The event resulted in chaos where Darling ended up stabbing herself and him and Killshow left with the dilemma of what do do with her body. With suggestion from Roflgator giving her a "viking funeral" they carried her body to the Bricktown sewers. When they were about to light her on fire she awoke again - seemingly having her health restored due to her magical powers. against Spellboy.]] He fought in the battle arena against his co-worker Spellboy on Feb 17th, 2019 and ended up winning. This was after Spellboy had accused him for hitting his girlfriend OlyPearlGirl. As a reward for winning he got a promotion and was essentially free to boss Spellboy around for a week. Unfortunately he got his promotion cancelled when he was caught skipping work on Feb 19th. Roflgator caught him ERP:ing with PipPip in an alleyway instead of bar-tending. He would sadly announce their breakup on Mar 10th. During the summer of 2019 he would seek new business ventures. He resigned by not showing up at The Golden Gator due to a consistent lack of pay which his employer Roflgator blamed on the mail service not delivering paychecks properly. Instead he started working at a high class casino, namely The Purple Lotus. the Imp]] Alternate roleplaying characters Ikelos Ikelos is a Twili Imp who lives within the undergrounds of Callous Row. He is the first Twili of his kind to fuse a “Sol” to his body. They are trying to escape the clutches of the corporations while simultaneously searching for a way to return home. Trivia *He renamed from MorphTM to MorpheusTM. *When dancing on the stage he takes off his shirt. *He had some short lived rivalry with Mute Max before his resignation. *When WiFiPunk visited on Jan 11th 2019 - and it was his birthday - he was free to choose anything he wanted by Roflgator. He chose to have some "alone time" with Morph in a private room... What actually happened is left to our imagination. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/morphtm Video Clips *Morph vs Spellboy in the battle arena part 1 part 2 *Caught ERP:ing in an alleyway *Grilled by his boss Roflgator Gallery Rofl Jan 8th 33 MorphTM 7CB.jpg|Previous avatar. Rofl Jan 23rd 31 Morph and PipPip.jpg|On a date with PipPip. Rofl Jan 18th 6 Anime boys Max and Morph.jpg|A meeting with Roflgator as Mute Max gets demoted and himself promoted. Rofl Jan 7th 61 MorphTM 79CB.jpg|Morph at The Golden Gator. Rofl Jan 27th 7 Morph and Wink Wonk goofing and dropping things.jpg|Being silly dropping things when interacting with Wink Wonk. Rofl Jan 27th 9 Morph and Wink Wonk and IceDragon.jpg|Icedragon points out the couples silliness and Wink Wonks snorting laughter. Rofl Jan 30th 14 Morph playing the Piano.jpg|Playing the piano with Meech watching. Rofl Jan 30th 34 Morph playing the piano.jpg|Playing the piano. Rofl Jan 30th 47 He is My and Morph on stage.jpg|Dancing on Stage with Darling. MorpheusTM turning into a demon.png|Morph, slowly turning into a demon after being healed by Kasumi. Rofl Feb 19th 42 PipPip and Morph.jpg|Caught with PipPip.... Rofl Mar 15th 9 Cyrio (Mute Max) orders a drink from MorphTM.jpg|Cyrio Kaila orders a drink from Morph. Rofl Mar 10th 15 Vore and vore offspring (MorphTM).jpg|Portraying a one of Vores children. The strange pickle has spawned many strange offspring. Rofl April 2nd 13 Hotel employee at the counter (MorpheusTM).jpg|Portraying a Bricktown Hotel emplyee. Rofl April 5th 33 Furry (Morph).jpg|Portraying a furry character as a challenge issued by Roflgator after loosing a game of "Quirks". Rofl April 21st 18 Wilbur the inspector (Crumpet) questioning MorphTM.jpg|Serving Wilbur the health code inspector Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 2 Morph inspects hwats wrong with Jihyun Kim888.jpg|Investigating whats wrong with a patron. Rofl 2019 May 8th 29 UzuriMias father demon (MorphTM).jpg|Portraying UzuriMias father, a large demon. Rofl June 18th 2019 45 MorphTM.jpg|Sporting Golden Gator themed clothing. StealthRG July 17th 1 Neko Nights - Bartender and MorphTM.jpg|Visiting the Neko Nights Club, talking to Chipz. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons